Aislinn Potter in Year One
by Sami-Black
Summary: second marauders new adventurers for the GIRL-WHO-LIVED and her friend's and many other people Dumbledore/weasly and except some other bashing and pranksters and of course Gred and Forge fem!harry
1. The Meeting of The Maraduers 2

DISCLAIMER-_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER JUST A FEW CHARACTERS NOW ON WITH THE SHOW_

* * *

><p><em>Aislinn Dorea Rose Potter <em>- was anything but normal she had black messy hair with red highlights, had high cheek bones, bright hazel eyes, and a lighting shaped scar. In fact some could say she had an eccentric look about her. Ever since she could remember she always was a child prodigy, she was almost amazing at everything but the thing she most excelled in was music. She was always nice and never bragged about her abilities she also had a mischief side. Allison prefers the violin and the flute and singing and a guitar.

_Orion Sirius Chase-Black _- is the child of Sirius Black and Belinda Chase pure-blood wizards. Excel in music as well he can play almost any instrument but favors the guitar and piano . Orion has black hair, gray eyes full of mischief , high cheek bone as well has that arrogant look on his face at times. Orion is intelligent in almost everything but don't want to study do to laziness Orion mother died in the first war and was adopted by his mother half brother who know nothing of magic and is a squid.

_Diana Claire Granger-Jinx-Allen _- has blond hair, Blue eyes and as the same eccentric look on her face as her friends. Diana as well a music prodigy but she favors the drums, cello, saxophone, and anything with a good beat. Diana is the daughter of Julia Jinx and Matt Allen pure-blood wizard and witch died fighting in the first war. Diana is also adopted by Jean Granger and John Granger and adopted sister of Hermione Granger. She intelligent in almost anything and easy going and don't need to study like her stepsister to get it but does have a mischief side .

_Aidan Fabian Williams-Renn-Prewett_ - has blond messy hair , hazel eyes and the same looks as his friend. Aidan is the son of Fabian Prewett and Nina Renn pure-blood witch and wizard. But was adopted by Lucy and John Williams when Molly didn't want him and left him in a random door step. Aidan is a music prodigy but prefers Viola and bass, keyboard, sing, and the guitar. Aidan is intelligent in everything but is laid back not really caring but when it come to pulling pranks you wont find a better person then him. Aidan mainly look like Fabian except for the blond hair.

* * *

><p><em><strong> FIRST GRADE <strong>_

Aislinn Potter was about to start her first day of school she was grateful that Dudley was a year after her so the Dursleys don't have to compare herself to Dudley ( the pig in a wig or blond gorilla) to see how had the better grades or who was better in class.

"Hello mind if I sit here" a boy with black hair and gray eye shining with mischief said.

"No by the way my name Aislinn Potter" she said to the boy.

'"Well my name Orion Black feel free to look at my hotness lady's" he said.

" Well you sure are full of yourself" she said.

"Of course I am and I wouldn't have it any other way love" he said with his eye shining with mischief.

" Of course milord Black" she said

"yes I for once agree with you milady Potter" he said

"hello mind if I sit here as well" a girl with blond hair in pigtails and blue eyes said.

"Sure you can sit here by the way I'm Aislinn Potter and this mess up person {hey I'm not mess up} is Orion Black"

"Hello Aislinn and mess up person named Orion I'm Diana Granger" Diana said

"I for one am offended I'm am not mess up {yes you are} shut up, any way I am insane, mess up, and mentally unstable, smart and handsome devil named Orion Sirius Chase-Black" he said with a background that had the spout light on him like he the only person in the room you need to pay action to.

"…"

"…"

'_WTF'_

"You are most defiantly mess up insane and mentally unstable Orion Sirius Black" Aislinn said.

"I for one agree" Diana said

"Oh well I for one am not a sane person either so we fit in just fine my friend" Aislinn said.

"Well my sister was saying I was mentally insane anyways and to find more insane people will annoy the bloody hell out of her so count me in as well" Diana said

"This my friends is the start of a wonderful messed up friendship" Orion said.

* * *

><p><em>By the end of the year the teachers of first grade had it with our three friends and were ready to kill then for all there mess up thinking and pranks but they would always stay on top of the class. But they didn't know it was the start of a friendship with romance, adventure, loyalty and betrayal and death<em>.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SECOND GRADE<strong>_

"So what are we going to do this year Ori" said Diana

"No clue Dia no clue what were going to do for the begin school prank" said Orion

"look here comes Ash let hope she has some thing good for us" Dia said

"hey guys guess what met this new transfer student his name Aidan Williams he agreed to help us with are back to school prank look here he is" Aislinn said while looking at the new student coming there way.

"Hello my name Aidan Williams nice to be pranking with you lot. I thought this place was going to be filled with some sane people that didn't know a fun thing when it came to them" he said

"Well my name is Orion Sirius Chase-Black one of the most insane, mess up, crazy, mentally unstable, smart, sexy handsome fun loving people you will ever know all right ladies you can clap now" out of no ware you heard lot of people clapping and lot of screaming of Orion name.

"Don't bother to try and figure out how he does that believe we tried by the way my name Diana Granger another messed mentally insane person" Dia said.

"And you all ready know me my name is Aislinn Dorea Rose Evan-Potter one of the most insane mess up mentally unstable smart charming person you will ever know" Ash said.

"Well I think I can get used to this messed up insane unstable smart group of friend" Aidan said

"Well you better because your all ready apart of it my friend" Orion said.

* * *

><p><em>And that is how are friends find<em>_ themselves when there friendship began and how there destiny began to come together they will face many hardships but the question is will they over come them._

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think I have to have 1 or 2 review so I can update oh and if your wondering about Hermione when she a year after them but she will go to the same year as the in Hogwarts as them . Sorry if I had some mistakes I'm not a good writer <strong>

**Hope u like it LATER**


	2. Diana and Hermione letters

_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**_

* * *

><p>Hermione and Diana letters<p>

"Hey Mum, Da " Diana said to her parents.

"Hey honey did you wake up your sister" Jean Granger said to her and her father just give a nod.

"Yeah she be down in a minuet she said but I'll say she be down in 10 with a book stuck to her nose" Diana informed her family.

"Honey it important to study" John Granger said to his daughter.

"Really how come me ,Aiden, Prongs, and Padfoot don't study yet were at the top of the class and we got better marks than my dear sister when she was in are grade" she informed and asked her parents.

"Well she got a point there" Mrs. Granger said.

"Prongs and Padfoot ?" Mr. Granger said.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Aislinn wanted to be know as Prongs and Orion wanted to be know as Padfoot" she informed them.

"Why did they want to be know as that may I asks " Jean asked

" Don't know they said they heard it some where before and wanted to be called it from now on" she said.

"Ok good to know" Jean said giving Diana a weird look.

About 5 minuets later Hermione came down with a book in her nose and the exact time Diana said she will be there.

"See I told you I told you exact time and everything" Diana said.

"Hey Mum, Hey Da and Diana" Hermione said

"Honey what have I said about reading while at the table" Jean inform her other daughter.

"Sorry mum" Hermione said while putting her book away.

"It ok I was like that when I was younger" Jean said to Hermione.

" Thanks mum" Hermione said

"Hey mum what that" Diana said looking at the window that was open.

At that moment one owl came in the holding two letters attached to it feet.

"DA" "SWEETHEART" Hermione and Jean said running to there John back.

"Hey look it holding letters" Diana said while getting the letters.

"No Diana don't get near the owl" Jean said to her daughter.

Diana not listening as usual got the letters from the owl and pet it and said thank you

let the owl go away and turned back to her family that was behind her Da and said.

"Was that so hard to do" she said

"n-no" Hermione said while crying.

"Well then stop crying and lets see what on the letter" she while holding the letter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**_

* * *

><p>"Hey mum what are these letters for" Diana to her family while holding the letters to them in front of there faces.<p>

"I don't know" Jean informed he daughter with shock still on the face .

Diana looked at the letters in her hand one of them was for _Ms H. Granger _which she knew was Hermione and the other was for _Ms D. Granger-Jinx-Allen… _

" Mum I think one of them for Hermione" Diana said giving one letter to her mother while holding the other letter in her hand looking at it like she was trying to remember something.

'_Allen and Jinx where have I heard those names before' _almost innately she saw a man with sandy color hair and with HER blue eyes and a woman with HER blond hair and chocolate color eyes they were looking at her with love and joy in there eyes. She felt tears in her eyes starting to form when she remembered them.

" Diana why are you crying" Jean Granger asked her adopted daughter as she was opening the letter.

"N-Nothing mum j-just remembering s-something"

"Mum what in the letter" Hermione asked her parents very fast.

"What the …Diana give me your letter" Jean said giving the letter she read to husband looking at it wide eye.

" Sure but mum before you open it some wrong with the name it says to Ms. D. Granger-Jinx-Allen why is that?" Diana said to her parent remembering the man and woman for some odd reason they made her feel safe in face even safer than she ever felt with her parents.

"WHAT" both Jean and John Granger said looking shocked nearly dropping the letter that they were worrying about and almost into Hermione reach.

"Yeah it says to Ms. D. Granger-Jinx-Allen" Diana said to her parents not want them to know about the persons.

"L-let me see the l-letter D-Diana" Jean said to her.

"Fine" she said giving her parents the letter and looking at them weirdly Jean snatched the letter from Diana and opened it rather quickly and read it rather fast looking widen eye at the letters.

"MUM WHAT DO THE LETTERS SAY" said a very inpatient Hermione getting her mother out of her shock.

"t-they s-say th-that y-you and D-Diana a-are a-a-a w-w-w-witch" Jean said looking wide eye at them.

"WHAT THAT IMPOSSIBLE IT PROBABLY DIANA OR THE FRIENDS PLAYING A JOKE ON US" Hermione said screeching to her parents.

"N-No it can be because it said Diana real name" John said with his voice cracking.

"w-w-hat do you m-mean my real name"

"Well honey we lied to you we aren't your real parents" Jean said crying in her husband shirt.

"w-what do you mean that you and Da …Diana said feeling tears in her eyes _'well at lest I know why the people I remembered made me feel safe and why I looked at them' _Diana thought.

"so you mean me and Diana aren't really sister as we thought we were" Hermione said. "N-no honey where sorry we didn't want you to know about it when you girls are older but when the letters came to you I guess it was out of are control" John said to the girls.

"So you guys really aren't my parents but my adopted parents then who are my real parents" Diana said with tear in her eyes wanting to know about her real parents.

"Well on your birth certificate it says that your parents are Julia Sky Jinx-Allen and Matthew Prince Allen that pretty much all we know about you birth parents and your full name was Diana Claire Jinx-Allen but we changed it to Diana Marie Granger because we thought that name was simple yet elegant but if you want to know as your old name then we understand Diana" Jean said to her.

' _Well at least I know where Hermione got her killer lungs from'_ she thought look at her mum with a wired out expression.

"Sure mom I would like to go by my old name of Diana Claire Jinx-Allen beside my new or old name almost sound like Aislinn or Orion names when they say it like old yet pure name" Diana said to her family hoping not to disappoint them for not picking the name they gave her.

"We understand Diana" Jean said for them.

"I don't understand something like what do you mean the old yet pure name form Orion and Aislinn name" Hermione said.

"Oh there names I never told you there full name did I" Diana said.

"No" Jean and her Daughter said while her adopted father left the room to get something,.

"Well there names are Aislinn Dorea Rose Evan-Potter and Orion Sirius Chase-Black" she said.

"Well I certainly see what you mean by old yet pure name" Jean said.

"Fine but Mum what about the letters what do they say" Hermione said to her mother.

"Oh right here Hermione and Diana" Jean said giving them the letters.

"It says that we have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry" Hermione said for the both of them.

"Mum Mum can we go can we please go can we please go" Hermione begged her mother.

"sure honey sure … Diana what do you think of this" Jean said to her daughters a little skeletal.

"I'm not sure I want to go what if Aiden or Aislinn and Orion don't go I don't think could go with out them with me mum" Diana said to her mother.

"Honey I'm sure they would go with you don't strange things happen to them to like how you all mange to prank all the teachers in your grade for a week each day" Her mother said to her daughter with a look of annoyance.

"Hey don't blame me if any one to blame, blame Orion and Aislinn there the ones that made us do it in fact Aislinn's Aunt Petunia and Orion's Uncle Ben said that Orion and Aislinn fathers were pranksters when they met them so I say blame DNA for there prancing jean if I don't say so myself I'm just a victim of there influence" Diana said.

"Really then explain why before you met them you used to prank everyone in the house and daycare" Jean said smirking.

"No comment" Diana said blushing away.

"HONEY I FOUND IT" John yelled to his wife from the top of the stairs.

"FOUND WHAT DA" Hermione said to her dad hoping it was for her.

"The locket that was with Diana when she was adopted" John said coming in the room holding a locket that looked pretty expansive looking.

"Are you sure that locket is my it looks pretty expansive" look at the locket deities the locket looked to be made out of pure silver with gold looking designs for markings with some words carved into the locket that said **Purus, luminarium, Amor **and her name on the back.

"Hey Da what does that mean" as she pointed to the words in Latin to her father.

"hm-mm that mean sweetheart pure, light, happiness not sure why it in Latin but at the back of the locket is your full name" John said

"Really" Diana quickly turned the oval shape locket to find her name in engraved at the back.

"wow" Diana and Hermione said staring at it in awe.

"Honey

Why don't you try opening it we tried but cant open it maybe you can seeing as your parents could have bin wizards in all because other than your birth certificate and some marriage contracts it like they don't even excised before there were married and you were born " John said wanting to know what in the locket.

'_You know I think Hermione got her set of lungs from are mum and da combined I mean th girl screamed strait with out getting air for five minuets even Aislinn, Orion and Aiden time the girl when she was yelling at us for twenty minuets just for playing that prank on her teacher and making her get in trouble with the teacher I think she better light up rules aren't everything Aislinn, Orion, Aiden gamble around school when the teachers not looking and even gamble with the teacher when we have to stay after school for something or another' _Diana thought.

"DIANA" her family yelled

"What"

"we were trying to call you for the last five minutes will you please open the locket" her mother said.

"oh sorry got lost on the rode of life for a minute" she said as she started to open the locket.

"Yeah yeah sure you did" Hermione said giving her the evil eye when their parents weren't looking.

In side the locket was a picture of the man and the woman she remembered with a baby but the thing that caught the eye was that the picture was moving and the people in the picture were waving at her while the baby was grinning at her.

"AAH the picture it moving" Hermione said but she was to cut up in the picture to care what her sister was doing she was just looking at the picture remembering real parents .

"Diana Can we see the locket please" both her parents said.

"umm" was all she could say before she was saved by the doorbell.

Who can that be" her mum said annoyed as she went to the door.

"Hello Mrs. Granger I'm Minerva McGonagall I'm here about Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" said Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATED I JUST STARTED SCHOOL THE LAND OF HELL AND HOMEWORK THE STEALER OF FUN AND DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO UPDATED SO HERE THE STORY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK HOPE YOU LIKE IT I NEED ONE REVIEW TO UPDATE LATER<strong> **_{Sami-Black}_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**A Day Later**

* * *

><p>"ORION SIRIUS BLACK what in heaven's name did you do this time" a man that had forest green eye's and black hair screamed to his nephew"<p>

"Aww nothing uncle Ben it was a simple mistake of WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME WITH THAT EVIL WOMAN"

"WELL THAT EVIL WOMAN IS YOUR GRANDMOTHER"

"NO SHE NOT YOU AND BOTH KNOW SHE NOT MY REAL GRANDMOTHER"

"Orion I know she not your real grandmother but you can put up with her not prank her into fear"

"Well that woman started it not like she didn't deserved it uncle Ben"

"oh so she deserved to have her hair _bright orange,_ and all her makeup gone and everything rearranged in her house and the color of her house into different colors of pink orange and green and last and not least yellow you no she hate that color"

"Yes"

" AND I JUST LEFT YOU THERE FOR TWO DAY HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT IN TWO DAYS"

"I had backup and just leave it at that" truth be told Orion didn't know how he did it

"you know that your banned form ever going there again Orion"

"Yes"

"Orion sometimes I wonder why I took you in" Ben said with a sigh sure he loved the kid but his pranks where so bloody annoying, he didn't even know where he got it all he knew about the boy's father was that he loved to prank when his half-sister talk about Orion's father.

"Because you love me and care for me Uncle Ben" Orion said with an innocent face.

"Yeah sometime I question that love kiddo" Ben said as he ruffled Orion's hair.

"Ah well can the gang come now I haven't seen them in Two days" Orion said referring to Aidan, Aislinn, and Diana.

"Sure just don't break anything and just so you know your still in trouble mister" his Uncle Ben said.

"Hahahaha Thank you Uncle Ben" Orion said starting to call his friends or as they were unofficially duded The Marauders by there French teacher and the other teachers called them.

* * *

><p>"RING RING RIN-" "Hello Aislinn specking" a timed voice said at the other side of the cord said.<p>

"Hey Ash what up"

"Oh hey Orion how you doing and fine" Aislinn said timidly hoping the Dursleys didn't hear.

"Fine just got back from the evil woman also know as Delia Chase my adopted evil grandmother" Orion said in a tone that said he did something.

"Oh so that where you went so what did you do to the witch"

"Well I dyed her hair Bright Orange, destroyed her makeup mismatched everything in her house and colored her house" Orion explained in a deadpanned voice.

"Wow nice about 9.4 on the meter" Aislinn said to her friend.

"What that was at least a 9.9" Orion said a bit hacked up.

"Not quite if you could have dyed her hair orange then you could have painted the body orange or yellow or put it in her body wash and make it last around 3 to 4 weeks than it would have been a 9.9" Aislinn explained.

"stupid stupid how could I forget to think of that" Orion said cursing himself.

"And that is why I'm the brains in are operation Padfoot" Aislinn in a smug voice.

"Oh well how is it you mange to ruining my moment "

"simple just take what ever you did and make it better to insult you"

"I hate you"

"Yet most of the time you love me"

"ah well listen do you want to come over to my house I'm going to call Aidan and Diana and see if they can come as well"

"Sure I go over there later"

"Well see you later Prongs"

"Later Padfoot"

* * *

><p>Aislinn sigh she hoped she would be able to spend the night over there she been there so many time she almost already lived there, the Dursleys had begun a new level of demands they ignored her for most parts except when they need her for something and when they did they called her freak and when Uncle Vernon's guest's come over they make her ware these ridicules dress and perform on her violin and sit there and be nice to them and frankly it was annoying and Uncle Vernon didn't help the matters with his awful jokes even she can make better joke in her dream.<p>

She sigh almost everything she owned was second hand except some toys those ridiculous dress and her concert clothes and other clothes she either bought with her gambling money or her friends gave it to her and her flute and violin. All she even knew about her parent that her father was a drunken prankster and her mother was a slut and a whore but some time when she tried to remember the crash she came up with was a green light and a madman laugh and when she tried to remember her home life with her family she came up with someone carrying her and feeling warm happy feeling and have the nerve to want to laugh at the Dursleys.

Aislinn when out of her room and whet downstairs to tell her Aunt if she could go.

"Umm Aunt Petunia can I go to Orion's house" Aislinn said in her most hopeful voice.

"Yes FREAK it would be easier to deal with out you for my Dudleypookins" Her aunt Petunia same in a clod voice but when it came to Dudleypookins it become sickly sweet.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia" Aislinn said trying not to laugh at her aunt new nick name for the killer baby whale trying to pass of human.

After that Aislinn got ready to go to her best friend and partner in crime's house.

* * *

><p><em>Yay a another chapter done thank you for all the review's I hope you like the new chapter later <em>

_**{ Sami-Black}**_


End file.
